


Paperclips

by Piarelei



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve, M/M, Office Romance, Secretary Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piarelei/pseuds/Piarelei
Summary: Steve would like to be bored. He would love it.He would love to have the time to learn how to link paperclips between them. Perfect his throw in the paper bin. Prank his obnoxious colleague with a stuck-in-jello stapler.But Steve is busy, managing the job of two persons because, once again, he couldn’t keep it in his pants.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Paperclips

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [Tumblr post](https://zoupia.tumblr.com/post/622172289304264705/i-did-a-little-something-steve-would-like-to-be).

Steve would like to be bored. He would love it.

He would love to have the time to learn how to link paperclips between them. Perfect his throw in the paper bin. Prank his obnoxious colleague with a stuck-in-jello stapler.

But Steve is busy, managing the job of two persons because, once again, he couldn’t keep it in his pants. Being your own secretary is as unappealing as it sounds.

Now, would have Steve kept himself from seducing Sandra if he knew it would all come to it? No. Because sex is the greatest pleasure on earth and Sandra was extremely convincing.

But would he have maybe restrained himself from sex in the parking lot below the office and getting caught? Probably. That is a small price to pay for free time.

Now, as Steve answers the phone for the third time in the last ten minutes, he would actually go as far as swearing an oath to not have any more car sex in his entire life. And he loves car sex (it’s cramped, uncomfortable, but convenient, and let’s be honest, mostly public. Steve gets off on that).

“Hello, Steve Harrington speaking.”

“Steve.”

Steve chokes on his own spit; it’s awfully wrong to think of the kind of kinky sex you should be having when your dad is on the other end of the line.

“Yeah, dad?” His voice, as expected, breaks.

“Could you come around? I have someone I want you to meet.”

Steve glances sideways at the pile of paperwork that is waiting for him and winces.

“Sure, I’ll be here shortly.”

The open workplace is always a weird place for him to go through; most of the employees are older than he his, and most look at him with a mix of disgust and admiration; all for the same reason: his reputation as a womanizer. So it’s a bit of an awkward walk, between Gary who looks like he’s two seconds away from wolf-whistling him and Berenice, utterly outraged by his very existence.

It’s always a relief to get in the elevator and close the doors on their intrusive eyes.

His dad looks as stern as he’s always looked since Steve has shown a modicum of appreciation to the fairer sex; eyebrow curved in this weird disappointed expression and mouth tight around a tired grimace.

“Steve.”

“Dad.”

They nod to each other; that’s as much father-son bonding they’ve ever done.

“Steve, allow me to introduce you to Billy Hargrove.”

Only then does Steve notices the man standing in a corner of the room.

Billy Hargrove is a strong-shouldered man. He has his head held high, his curls gathered in a neat bun and striking blue eyes. Steve feels his stomach roll with curling jealousy at the sight of him.

“Nice to meet you,” he says all the same, extends a hand to shake his.

His palm is dry and rough; something tightens in his throat.

“Steve, Mr. Hargrove is your new secretary.”

Steve’s heart trip over itself, misses a beat.

“What?” And he’s very proud with how steady his voice sound. His hand is still swallowed by Hargrove’s; he retrieves it in a hurry, turns fully to his father.

“Weren’t you telling me last night that you couldn’t work without a secretary? So I got you a secretary.”

Steve is rendered speechless. It doesn’t happen very often.

When Steve has said secretary, he had thought maybe a young woman he could take out for drink and more is affinity, or even a small old lady that would pinch his cheek and tell him to go home early. Not a good-looking bastard that would turn all the feminine attention away from him.

“Isn’t that right?” His father prods when Steve doesn’t answer.

Steve clears his throat, glances sideways at a smirking Hargrove and shrugs.

“Sure,” he says reluctantly, “I need a secretary.” And he does.

“Then, I’ll let you help Mr. Hargrove get settled.”

Steve takes a deep breathe and nods amiably at his father. He opens the door for his new secretary and they wait for the elevator in the hall, silence awkward and thick.

Steve doesn’t want to stare, but Hargrove is a character in angles, jaw sharp and cutting, cheekbones high, nose upturned. Something envious burn in his stomach.

“You know why my father hired you, right?” He says as they get in the elevator and the doors close behind them. Something vicious cages his lungs, pushing venom in his voice; he wants to boast about his conquests, wants to see Billy floored by his daring sexcapades.

Hargrove looks at him; he has an insolent turn to his lips.

“Yeah. I heard from the front desk that your last secretary was found bent other your desk.”

Something vindictive roars in is stomach, satisfied; Steve wets his lips. Billy’s eyes follow the movement. His heart drops, then thuds back in his throat.

“So your father assumes you would not bend me other your desk.”

It conjures an image in his head; Steve feels heat at his nape, red high on his face. Billy does a thing with his tongue; it must be unconscious because Billy doesn’t seem phased by it, how Steve’s eyes drop to it in a hot second.

The elevator dings open, and the noise of the cubicles floods the space between them.

“No homo, right?” says Billy and he’s already getting out, turning around to send him a grin.

Steve swallows thickly.

“Yeah, no homo,” he answers, and even to his ears it sounds really, really weak.


End file.
